


You don't have to work too hard for others approval

by TM_Shadd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Old Married Couple, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TM_Shadd/pseuds/TM_Shadd
Summary: Adora is stuck on a project luckily her wife knows just what she needs.





	You don't have to work too hard for others approval

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comfort fic cause I've been having a hell of a day.

“You're overworking yourself to death,” says the girl with two mismatched eyes glancing at a weary blonde over at the office, “I think you should relax for a bit, you did a good job for preparing for the company event maybe you should take time off?”

Catra and Adora have been married for 3 years it was their first time moving together at their new apartment. The two have been orphans for all of their lives Catra and Adora have been moving places until they were finally placed under Weaver’s Foster Home where the two have grown a fondness over each other as the years grow. Catra was always the one who gets lashed on for Weaver’s and Hector rage but time and time again Adora would save her. She was grateful for it but this long toxic environment scorn over her character until Adora got adopted by some rich couple at the city of Brightmoon despite their differences they still managed to find their way back with each other.

The two had a special bond since they were childhood and it was only at their college days that the two idiots have confessed their feelings for one another. Catra had her own set of friends and so did Adora it took a life-threatening situation for them to finally admit their love inside a Taco Bell Truck. Entrapta had accidentally released a wild set of murderous Roomba and the only place that was not infested was the Taco Bell Truck, it wasn’t like they planned on confessing inside but every one of their friends has gone AWOL when the invasion started. In the end, the murderous Roomba’s were defeated by one thing **“Limited battery lives”** and the two soon were rescued from the evil Roombas it was surely a time they would never forget. The two were stuck, making out for an hour after they were finally saved it took them a moment to realize that their whole friends were looking at them.

_College was a wild time._

Today what once Catra called “Blonde Evil Bitch” is now her wife and the same goes to Adora, the two have a list of all their former insult to one another it's just the matter of adding the term “Your wife” makes it comedic.

“I can’t the deadline is tomorrow” she replies chugging down a bottle of Redbull mixed with Coffee and Mountain Dew this was called “The desperate mix” Adora’s weird invention of a sports drink “It needs to look perfect!”

“Babe you’ve been editing that for 4 hours,” says Catra wrapping her arm on her wife’s shoulders “It looks great”

“I might miss somethi-” Catra shut her mouth up with a finger, she knows that if she says something more Catra would try and try again to let her rest so she might as well give up now.

“Shoosh” Catra kiss Adora’s cheek “ Lay down next to me at bed”

“Okay”

Adora nod and follows her sexy wife to their bedchambers. Once inside Catra took off her shoes and lay down at the soft bed Adora soon follows, she turned her attention to the love of her life with a smile.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Did you had a nice day?” scoots over Catra to Adora’s arms

“I did as a matter of fact” she kisses her forehead “My wife wanted me to rest”

Catra pretends to be shocked. 

“Oh no your wife must be so pretty and wise”

Adora plays along

“Yes, such a shame she’s so wise” she plants a kiss on her cheek and hugs her hips “ smart” she plants another one at Catra’s shoulder “and super pretty” lastly Adora kiss Catra’s neck.

“Such a shame my wife is too occupied in her work right now to actually realize it”

“Catra,” Adora says cuddling her like a small marshmallow “I always know you're amazing with your skills”

“I know,” she says pressing her face on Adora’s chest “I just love how you tease me”

_Oh._

Adora giggles and starts attacking her with love and affection (Catra’s main weakness)

“Have I ever told you?”

“Hmmm?” says Catra twirling Adora’s hair

“How much _I love you “_

“Everyday”

The two smile and gaze at each other lovingly.

“Does this help?” Catra says booping her nose

“In a way, it does help me calm down sure it won’t ever replace the lost data and the bad editing but it gives me time to breathe I don’t have the luxury of short-cutting my work and its quality ”

“I should really make you do this with me more often”

“I suppose so” Adora intertwines their fingers together “Tell me what’s on your mind”

“I’m thinking of how my wife is such a hard worker, she’s super kind, talented and wonderful but also a dumbass towards her mental health”

“Okay well you got me there”

* * *

 

Catra caresses Adora’s cheek she loves how smooth she giggles at her tender touch. They lay there for 5 minutes talking about life and how they should have gotten together sooner they talk about the good and bad times of life, Catra talks about the household chores and the rat problem she always had a deep hatred for these nasty pests while Adora talks about how stressful it is to create a new document out of nothing unfortunately it was her fault that she got the whole data deleted and now she has to micromanage everything. The two love listening to each other about anything under the sun one time they made a debate about why “corn beef is named cornbeef if it wasn’t even made of corn” that took hours of convincing the Best Friends Squad and The Super Pal Trio to come out with an answer they were debunked by Entrapta’s knowledge and who were they to argue.

“Alright,” Adora says standing up, “I think I have some ideas now “

Catra sat down the bed.

“That’s good to know” she smiles at her wonderful best friend/wife “What do you want for Dinner?”

 

 _“_ _You_ ” she says with a finger gun and a wink

 

Catra rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at her face.

 

“What? I was being smooth”

 

“You can be horny after Dinner”

 

Adora laughs she loves seeing Catra irritated at her corny lines.

 

“Awwww I thought you love my pick up lines I was trying to be _Adora_ ble”

  
Catra starts to walk away.  


“Catra wait don’t go! BABE!”

 

“We’re having veggies for Dinner!”

 

“But it’s **TACO NIGHT!** ”

 

“It’s what you _deserve”_

 

The two laugh it off.

 

Adora opened her laptop again and continued her work this time she has new ideas to present to the company’s clients, she feels blessed to have a persistent wife who looks out for her.

 


End file.
